A different type of girl
by don'tgivemerubbish
Summary: Taylor and her family are transported to aaa. She makes fast friends with Fionna, Cake and Gumball. Her rock chick style also quickly catches the attention of a certain vampire king. Will she even want to go back home? First story ever so review please! Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Taylor's POV**

It had been a completely normal day at school, then a normal night at home with my parents so I never would've guessed what happened the next morning.

I woke up to the sound of my mom screaming. I didn't even think about it, I just jumped out of bed and ran to my parents' room. Of course I didn't notice my house had an animated look to it in my rush to see what was wrong. My mom was looking at herself in a mirror and still screaming when I got there; that's when I started screaming too because my mom looked like a cartoon character, more specifically, a character from Adventure Time. My dad was trying to quieten her down and he also looked animated.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Taylor I wish we knew," my dad replied as my mom stopped screaming.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy… but I think I might know where we are," I pause to see if they believe me enough to let me continue, my dad nods and I carry on, "We look exactly like characters from Adventure Time so I think we may have ended up in their universe." Oh my word I sound like I'm crazy. "Well look, I'll be able to tell properly if we explore outside, so get ready and we can go. Plus if we really are in the Adventure Time universe then I know somebody who might be able to help us get home," I finish thinking of Prince Gumball or Princess Bubblegum, it depending on whether we're in the land of ooo or aaa.

My parents agree with my reasoning and we all get ready, they're the type of people that need to be doing something so I wasn't surprised when they agreed. As I slip on my black denim shorts and purple tank top with skull print it occurs to me that I'm kind of in charge of my parents here. I know all about Adventure Time and they haven't got a clue, so they're probably going to rely on me a lot. I run a brush through my dirty blonde hair and put on my black doc martins before I'm ready.

Outside I can see the tree house in the distance so I point to it and explain whoever lives there (Finn and Jake or Fionna and Cake) will be able to take us to the Candy Kingdom where we might be able to get help. Plus I'd also like to know which world we're in.

**Marshall Lee's POV**

I couldn't sleep today because I drifted off last night so I decided I might as well hang out with Fionna today. I was flying over, umbrella in hand so I didn't get burned to a crisp, when I saw three figures leaving a house I'd never seen before. I flew closer but was careful not to let them see me, I prefer to observe unnoticed and this way I could scare them easily if I got bored. They were human! But that's impossible! Gumwad sent out search parties as soon as he saw Fionna to see if there were anymore humans, plus I'd been travelling most of my life and had never seen another one. There was a tall man with short brown hair holding a blonde woman's hand. They were the first adult humans I'd seen in centuries, but they didn't hold my attention for very long, because that's when I noticed the teenage girl in front of them.

She must have been their daughter because you could see the resemblance and she had the mother's dirty blonde hair. She looked like Fionna but she also didn't. I mean they both had blonde hair but this girl's was much darker, she wore it loose and it only came halfway down her back. She looked a little bit older than Fionna as well. I noticed she had brown eyes instead of the blue I'd become used to on Fionna. This girl's clothes were also very different, her tank top with skulls on it made me smirk and I was actually jealous of her black Docs. It looked like her taste in clothes was very similar to my own. She was interesting so I decided to carry on following them. It looked like they were making their way towards Fionna and Cake's tree house.

**Taylor's POV**

When we got to the tree house I called up, "Anybody home?" _Please be home… _I chanted in my head.

"Cake there's somebody outside, come on," I heard a girl's voice from the inside.

So it must be the land of aaa then. Fionna's jaw practically hit the floor when she came outside and saw us, not that I blame her, she's never seen another actual human before. Cake's eyes widen and she puts a paw over her mouth as she takes us in.

"Are you…? Are you..?" Fionna stutters.

"Human? Yes," I answer with a smile.

I then explain who we are, how her world is part of a TV show in our universe and how we need help from Gumball. She and Cake immediately agree to help us and Cake offers to take us on her back to the palace. My parents are a bit nervous about travelling on a super-sized cat but they climb on hesitantly after three minutes of me reassuring them. I thought Cake might be angry at them almost refusing her offer but she just tries to make them feel better. Meanwhile Fionna asks me about other humans and my life back home.

"I don't think you'd like it," I tell her, "there aren't any monsters to fight and you have to go to school five days a week."

She agrees to that but says she'd like to be able to have lots of human friends.

"More bros must mean more fun right?" she tells me grinning.

"Well you can have me as another bro," I tell her.

"Math!" she yells and high-fives me.

Then I notice we've arrived at the palace doors.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry, forgot to say I don't own Adventure Time- only Taylor and her parents. **_

**Chapter 2- Settling in**

**Taylor's POV**

Prince Gumball bursts through the door grinning, he must have heard us coming. "Fascinating! Other humans! This is remarkable," he says as he examines us. You can just tell he'd love to analyse us in his lab to see how many differences there are between us and Fionna. So I get through the explanation about us for the second time, ask him for help, and after he agrees I tune out while my parents answer questions about our world. I'm not being rude it's just that he's asking such boring things! I mean why would you care about the type of fuel we use in our vehicles? Still I guess since it's kinda his job to know about the boring stuff. Anyway it doesn't look like it's bothering anyone else; mom and dad are speaking to him, Fionna is looking, no, gazing at him like he has the answer to everything and Cake is watching her.

**Marshall's POV**

Well I've been following them for a while now. The girl's name is Taylor and it looks like she's already friends with Fionna. I didn't mind listening to her explain how they got here or her talking to Fionna, but it's taken an enormous amount of self-control to concentrate while they've been speaking to Gumwad. He's as dull as watching paint dry. I can't listen to this anymore, let's see how easily these humans scare…

I put on my most demonic voice and hiss, "Now don't you think this is just a bit dull your majesty?" Taylor's parents practically jump a foot in the air, Fionna's eyes widen and Cake clings to her, Gumwad narrows his eyebrows and I expected all of this. What I didn't expect was for Taylor to smirk and say, in a calm voice, "How nice to meet you, Marshall Lee." So you want to play it cool? I fly behind her and whisper in her ear, "It is, isn't it?" Now I definitely expect a jump or a flinch, but she just turns around and smirks at me as I materialise. I see Fionna's opened her mouth about to introduce me but Taylor beats her to the punch. "Mom and dad, this is Marshall Lee the vampire king," she says.

"It's best to just ignore him, he usually comes here to cause trouble," of course Gumwad would interrupt. "Actually I'm performing an act of kindness today," I begin, "I appeared because I could see Taylor zoning out during your hundred and fifty questions." _Finally a reaction _I think as I see Taylor blushing, so she's not made of stone. "I-I apologise for getting carried away," Gumwad stammers. Bonus, I stressed him out. "No don't apologise! You didn't do anything wrong," she says hastily. Huh, I wonder if she has a crush on him? Of course I'm not jealous, ha, jealous of Gumwad, imagine that. I just can't believe girls would like him, I mean Fionna could do so much better and yet she stares at him like a love-sick puppy. Hopefully Taylor doesn't degrade herself by falling for him.

**Taylor's POV**

Marshall Lee almost gave me a heart attack when he first spoke but I didn't show it since I know how he messed with Fionna when she was scared, and how they became such good friends once she wasn't scared anymore. Plus I found Marshall interesting since you couldn't figure him out all at once (other than Gumball who I think I pretty much understand after only the two episodes of Fionna and Cake) so I wanted to be friends with him.

"You know I'd really like to meet everybody in Aaa," I announced to break the awkward silence that had descended on us.

"Oh good idea! This is just the excuse to throw a ball!" Gumball exclaimed, "I'll just need four days to get everything organized."

So Gumball got straight to work and I discreetly asked Mom and Dad if everyone else could come back to our house. When they agreed Fionna and Cake got really excited to see all our stuff and Marshall said he tag along since he had nowhere else to be.

At home Fionna tried all my video games, Cake went through all my clothes since I had an impressive collection and Marshall went straight for my CD collection.

"Hey! Good Charlotte, Paramore, Fall Out Boy… I recognise most of these bands. They're pre-mushroom war!" Marshall exclaims.

"Well I guess music must be inter-dimensional," I shrug.

**Marshall's POV**

If Taylor didn't interest me before she does now. Her taste in music is the same as mine and a lot of her CDs are my favourite bands. I look over at her curiously. I know a lot of these songs have swearing in them, I thought she was close to Fionna's age and I don't even think Fionna knows what a swear word is.

"So Taylor how old are you?" I ask in a bored voice since I can't let her think I'm interested.

"Sixteen," she answers.

So she's only two years older than Fionna. I wonder if all children and teenagers in her world know more than Fionna or if she's just mature.

**Taylor's POV **

We went through my movies after that, with Marshall exclaiming every so often that he seen it before. When Fionna asked to watch 'Vampires Suck' I had to awkwardly explain that I didn't think it would be appropriate while shooting looks at Cake to show there was stuff in there Fionna didn't know about.

"I'm not scared if that's what you're worried about!" Fionna said indignantly.

"It's not scary. It's other kinds of stuff," I replied.

Cake saved me from explaining by reminding Fionna I was two years older and that she'd get there when she was ready. Instead we watched Harry Potter before cake announced they should get going. Marshall got up to leave but lingered by the door way.

"Taylor do you think maybe I could borrow that 'Vampires Suck'?" he asked, "It kinda interested me since I'm… you know" he pointed at his fangs.

"Sure, but you should know these Vampires aren't like you and you might find them insulting. And this movie is actually a parody mocking the first two Twilight movies, so while it'll probably be torture to sit through them, you should since it'll make this way funnier," she finished.

"Alright I'll borrow those too. I'm sure I'll survive the torture," I added sarcastically.

I fetched all three movies and thrust them into his arms while saying, "Twilight is romance and drama. Enjoy!" I added with a knowing smirk.

**Marshall's POV**

As I flew home I realised that besides when I first met her I hadn't been my usual cocky self with Taylor. That was strange but she was also strange. She didn't get easily flustered like Fionna and it seemed she knew a lot more about the adult world than Fi too. Gumwad didn't seem to interest her the way he did Fi either. But by far the strangest thing about her is that she isn't scared of me at all! Even Fi, the great adventuress of Aaa, was scared of me at first! I liked this girl, I decided.

The 'Twilight movies' were, In fact, torture. I hated Edward the most but I disliked every character in the movie. I mean Vampires that sparkle! Sparkle! I can't begin to explain how wrong that is.

'Vampires Suck', on the other hand was hilarious and exactly my type of humour. I couldn't even pick a favourite part since I loved it all. It's not often I laugh genuinely, but I was killing myself. Taylor's lucky she didn't let Fionna see it because Cake would have scratched her eyes out from exposing Fi to some of those scenes. I'd have to thank Taylor for telling me to watch the 'Twilight' movies since everything made sense after that.

**Taylor's POV**

The next morning Fionna wanted to go adventuring, but I persuaded her to teach me how to fight with a sword so I could come on adventures too. It turns out I'm not bad for a beginner but I couldn't practice for too long since my arm got tired. Just holding a sword is more exhausting than it looks! At around lunch time we decided we'd had enough practice and that was when Marshall showed up. As soon as I saw him my heart sped up slightly…wait…did I have a crush on him?! We'd only been here for a day and a half but I had always found him interesting on TV. How embarrassing that my feelings develop so quickly, oh well, I mustn't let him know. He'd probably find it hilarious and tease me constantly. Plus he flirts with Fionna often according to the 'Bad little boy' episode.

"Wanna have a jam session at my place?" he asks.

"Math!" Fionna crys while I reply with, "cool."

Fionna grabs a microphone and Marshall already has his guitar. When they look at me expectantly I have to explain that I cannot sing and have never held an instrument in my life. I am not the type of girl who thinks she can't sing; I know I can't sing. My parents even admitted it when I asked them.

"You know I could teach you to play guitar," Marshall offers. Oh. My. Word. Marshall never offers anything! He's never even offered to teach Fionna! Fionna and Cake's wide eyes are evidence of this and they're looking at each other with excited expressions.

"Yeah that would be awesome. I've always wanted to learn how to play," I manage to say without stuttering.

**Marshall's POV **

I don't know what came over me. I don't offer to do things for anyone, it's just not my thing, but I offered guitar lessons to Taylor without even thinking. She didn't notice anything was different *whew* but I saw Fionna and Cake's wide-eyed looks. They were going to grill me about this when Taylor was gone. I groaned internally.

For the rest of the day until it was time for dinner I showed Taylor guitar chords. She managed to get an F, a B and a C perfectly before she said she'd have to go. Fionna offered for her to have a sleepover at their tree house and luckily they had to go ask her parents so I avoided interrogation today. I had to try understand why I treated Taylor differently. I offered to do things for her, I haven't been sarcastic with her and I felt happy whenever she smiled at me. Wait WHAT?! Where is this coming from? I couldn't possibly have a crush. I haven't had a crush since Ashley and after she sold Hambo I swore I'd never like anyone again. But it looks as if I'm bad at keeping promises to myself…

**Taylor's POV**

My parents are pretty easy going so they let me sleep at Fionna and Cake's without a moment's hesitation. They'd both been acting weird since Marshall's though, exchanging knowing grins and giggling. I think it might have to do with him giving me guitar lessons.

When we got to their tree house they pulled me onto the couch and squealed, "Taylor, we think Marshall has a crush on you!"

"Girl, that boy doesn't do anything for anybody else. Until you came along," Cake said while pointing at me.

"Yeah, he only started acting nicer with me once I'd known him for a while, but you've only been here two days," Fionna said.

"So what do you think of him?" they chorused.

It was actually really nice to be asked about boys. At home my friends thought boys were too immature until college and so I never talked about my crushes.

"I umm, I think I might have a crush on him too," I said while blushing, "but don't tell him anything in case he doesn't like me!"

Until we went to bed we talked about Marshall, boys in my dimension and Fionna's obvious crush, Gumball. I did Fionna's hair in a fishtail plait I'd learnt and helped Cake get the ingredients ready for Bacon pancakes in the morning.

**Marshall's POV**

I invited all the girls over again for another jam session. I taught Taylor guitar when I wasn't using it myself but I couldn't concentrate since the other two kept giving me knowing looks. I couldn't ask them what their problem was in case I made Taylor suspicious. When she finally said she had to go it was a relief.

"Ok Marshall, admit it, you like her!" Fionna cut to the chase.

"What? She's our friend so of course I like her," I answered as a slight blush crept into my face.

"Uh uh, don't you do that. You know what we mean and we've seen the way you look at her when she's not looking. It's the same look Fionna gives Gumball," Cake said as Fionna started blushing as well.

I continued to deny the accusations and floated up to ceiling so they couldn't see my face until Fionna blurted out, "She likes you too!" before she put her hands over her mouth.

I slowly turned to face them with a bewildered expression. Taylor had been so calm around me and showed no signs of a crush. Plus Fionna had been so into Gumwad I thought for sure Taylor would go the same way. I thought human girls only liked guys that were sensitive or whatever. I really didn't expect this.

"How do you know?" I asked cautiously.

"She told us," Fionna said smiling.

"Now what you're going to do is invite her over tomorrow and tell her how you feel," Cake instructed. Before I could protest Cake argued, "You don't want to lose her when it's so rare you get a crush! We'll also go away somewhere on an adventure so you two can be alone." I just nodded after her little speech. When they left I realised how eager Cake was for me to be with Taylor and I think it was because that meant Fionna wouldn't date me. Not that I would have ever, Fi's great, but she's just too young for me. While Taylor is only two years older she's obviously more mature.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three- The romance begins**

**Taylor's POV**

I was eating breakfast when I got a call from Marshall. (I have absolutely no idea how my phone works, or how I have electricity to charge it and I didn't know Marshall had a phone until yesterday.)

"Hey Taylor, do you wanna come over for a long guitar lesson? Fionna and Cake are out on some adventure so I figured you'd have nothing to do. Not that you don't have other friends!" he added hastily. He sounded a bit weird…like he was nervous or something. It must be the phone because I've never known the vampire king to be nervous.

"Sounds cool. Lemme ask my parents," I put the phone against my shirt to muffle our voices. I asked my mom and explained it would be just me and Marshall since they expect me to be a hundred percent honest. She hesitated but after I blurted out I had a crush on him let me go with a smile. My parents are wary of Marshall since he's a vampire and part demon, but I explained about how he's friends with Fionna and not as bad as he seems. Plus they trust me to take care of myself here since I know so much about this world and everyone who lives here. "I can come! I'll be over soon."

I have to admit as excited as I am to be over at Marshall's for most of the day I'm scared too; what if there are those awkward silences when nobody knows what to say? I'd sometimes get those with friends of a few years, and I'd only known this guy for two days! Well I'd just concentrate really hard on guitar chords if that happened.

Marshall might have sounded weird on the phone but was his usual self when I got to his house. After greeting me with a lazy "hey" (that made my heart do a flip) he flung me straight into the guitar lesson. We been working for at least two hours and I'd mastered a lot of new chords. Then I came across one I just couldn't get, my fingers couldn't stretch that far! I sat there trying again and again before I gave up with a huff of irritation and proceeded to glare at the guitar.

"Oh come on it's not that hard," Marshall teased, "I'll show you."

With that said he came and sat behind me, wrapping his arms around me to guide my fingers on the frets. I don't blush easily but I'm pretty sure I was bright red. I'd hugged guys before sure, but this had never happened.

"See, not hard," Marshall breathed in my ear.

I turned my head slowly to see his face and noticed how his eyes seemed ablaze. I couldn't say anything; it was a miracle I could breathe. His eyes were black like a midnight sky and ironically made him look innocent. His gaze was locked on mine and, unless I was imagining things, he was slowly leaning forward. I stayed still, afraid he might be teasing me as he teased Fionna, but my gaze dropped to his lips before returning to his eyes. That seemed to encourage him because suddenly; his cool lips were against mine. He kissed me softly, but not as if he thought I were fragile. When we pulled away after a few lingering seconds I smiled up at him and said, "You know, that was my first kiss you just stole."

He chuckled softly and replied, "Well I hope I didn't disappoint."

"You can rest assured you didn't. So… does this happen often or are we like…?" I said awkwardly because while I didn't want to ruin the moment I needed to know where we stood.

"Well I haven't kissed anyone since Ashley, and that was a few centuries ago, so I'd say no it doesn't happen often. And are we like dating now or a couple? Well I'd certainly like to be, but that would be up to you," he answered me with a smile, not a grin or a smirk.

"I'd definitely like that," I said with a smile of my own.

He tried to pull me into a hug but we realised I still had the guitar in my lap. After Marshall leant it against the couch we spent the rest of the day talking and watching his TV. After I complained about the couch being uncomfortable Marshall floated above it with me on his lap. I'm sure I turned bright red even though we're technically a couple now. I left before it was dark because I wanted to tell Fionna and Cake.

At the door I asked, "So I can assume since we're a couple we'll be together at the dance?"

"Duh, the only reason I was ever going was you; well for Fi too since she's my friend," he admitted.

Then he gave me a hug and waited for me to leave. Maybe he didn't want to kiss me again since I had only had my first kiss a few hours earlier, but I was feeling greedy. I rose up on my toes slightly and pecked him on the lips, then left him with a slight smile on his face.

**Marshall's POV**

I can't believe what just happened. I mean I invited Taylor over to tell her how I felt but instead I just kissed her straight away. I wanted to tell her first so she could think about it before I made a move. I know how much I hated Ashley's pushiness and didn't want to act like her. But when I had my arms around her to help her with a chord I wasn't exactly thinking straight. Then she turned her big brown eyes on me with a slight blush on her cheeks. I hadn't realised I was leaning forward but when I did she looked down at my lips. That was as much a sign as I needed, well that and the fact she hadn't moved, so I kissed her. She had soft, warm lips unlike my own cool ones. I only lingered a few seconds to see if she actually liked me back, or if she was just too shocked to move. That was when she told me it was her first kiss, and although I asked teasingly if I didn't disappoint, I was nervous on the inside. My fear that I ruined her first kiss turned to relief at her response. Another surprise followed when she asked nervously asked if we were together. I wanted that, but did she? So I told her it was her choice with one of my rare genuine smiles. I couldn't believe the luck I was having today because she wanted us to be a couple too.

We spent a long time talking after that, I wanted to find out everything I could about her and the world she came from. When we ran out of things to ask each other we watched TV, or should I say she watched TV. I was too busy watching her. She was wearing a white Rolling Stones t-shirt with fraying light denim shorts. Her navy converse had been kicked off so she could sit with her legs tucked under her. This was the first time I'd seen her hair tied up, in a high ponytail. The way she dressed appealed to me in a way nobody did; I'd never looked on anybody's clothes with appreciation before her. Listen to me, I'm describing what she wore, since when do I care about that?! Hopefully this change only applies to her or my reputation's going to crash and burn.

After I stopped focusing on what she was wearing I noticed she seemed uncomfortable, moving around with a slight frown on her face. No sooner had the thought finished when she opened her mouth and complained. Smirking, I pulled her onto my lap and floated up. I know I promised not to be too forward, but really since she wasn't comfy I was just being a good host. My smirk grew wider when I saw how much she was blushing. While she's older and more mature than Fi she's still young.

When she was leaving I just gave her a hug since I didn't want to freak her out with moving too fast. I waited for her to leave but she lingered, and after a moment's hesitation, pressed her lips to mine. Taken off guard I could only smile slightly as she walked away.

**Taylor's POV**

After I left Marshall's I went over to Fionna and Cake's. When I got there I told them everything, which was followed by much shrieking and "I knew it!" 's. We fell about giggling before I realised a horrible truth. I had nothing formal to wear for tomorrow's ball! After telling them Cake's mouth stretched into a grin.

"I can whip you up a dress in a few hours easily!" she declared.

"Thank you so much! You totally saved my butt," I said.

"Girl, I know," she replied.

It turns out Cake has cupboards and cupboards full of dress-making materials. She was over the moon when she found out that, while I dress in a rock-chick style daily, I go super girly when I feel like it. After I gave her an idea of the style of dress I wanted, and picked out a pale pink silk and black lace, I left for home.

There I recounted the events of the day to my parents. My mom was excited for me but my dad wasn't too thrilled I'd gotten my first boyfriend. Well I _was _thrilled, and I went to bed thinking of the ball awaiting us all tomorrow.


End file.
